


It's You

by FairyFanatic



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyFanatic/pseuds/FairyFanatic
Summary: Just something short full of fluff about all the things Lance likes about Keith





	1. It's You

It's those violet eyes, always filled with an emotion that cannot be placed, but when they're looking at him, that's when they're filled with love, filled with happiness and at times they show laughter. 

That Laugh. That simple laugh always makes him giddy with love. 

Those hands. The hands that caress his skin ever so gently, the hands that run through his hair, that are covered in scars and rough. Those hands that reach for him every time. 

Those arms. Those arms that hold him every night, that pull him into a warm embrace, those arms that make him feel safe. 

That raven colored hair, the hair that he loves to run his hands through, the soft hair that he loves to pick at, to tie it up. 

Its him. It's Keith. Its always been Keith that makes him feel like this, that makes him feel happy, secure and wanted. 

Its Keith who Lance loves and its Lance who Keith loves in return


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is everything

“Papa!” Keith turns his head to the sound of his daughter calling out as she runs into the living room where he was sitting.

“Hey Melody” Keith smiles and opens his arms for her.

Melody climbs up onto Keith's lap and hugs him.

“So, was there something you wanted or did you just want a hug?” Keith asks.

“A hug” Melody smiles innocently.

“You're just like your dad” Keith laughs and ruffles his daughters short brown hair.

“Hey! Stop it!” Melody pouts.

“But she's got your pout” Lance pipes up from the doorway to the living room, a loving smile on his face.

“Hey, when did you get home?” Keith asks.

“A few minutes ago” Lance moves to sit next to Keith on the couch and drops an arm around his husbands shoulders. “Hey Melody? You excited to go ice skating tomorrow?”

Melody looked up at Lance with a big smile “you bet!”

Lance kisses her head “then I think you should head to bed so you'll be fully rested for tomorrow”

“Aw.. Can't I stay up a little longer??” Melody asks, looking at Keith, knowing he's the one who will most likely allow it.

Keith bites his lip at the puppy dog eyes his daughter is making at him. “Nope.. Sorry kiddo, it's bedtime”

Melody pouts but nods in defeat “can you tuck me in at least?” She asked Keith.

“Yeah, I can do that” Keith smiles and scoops Melody up into his arms, taking her to her bedroom.

Lance follows and watches from the doorway, he'll never get over how much he loves watching Keith with their little girl.

Once Melody was tucked in and fast asleep Lance and Keith move to their own bedroom. After changing into something more comfortable they lay down. Keith laying with his head nestled against Lance's chest, Lance running his hand through Keith's hair.

“I love this you know… I love having you here… having Melody, she's such an angel.” Lance says with a smile full of love.

“Yeah, although she acts like you” Keith smirks.

“She does not!” Lance defends

“Defend it all you want, you know it's true” Keith chuckles.

“Yeah, yeah… I love you, mi amor.” Lance kisses Keith's head.

“I love you too” Keith responds, a small smile on his face, but it was full of love for his little family.


End file.
